


Я, наверное, спятил

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Coma, F/M, Magic, Teen Romance, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейк и Кэсси совершили путешествие в воспоминания, но вернулся только один из них.





	Я, наверное, спятил

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан после выхода 12 серии.  
> Фанф победил на конкурсе фанфикшена, посвященном Дню Святого Валентина. Данная версия – доработанный вариант.

 

Джейк открыл глаза и еле заметно отклонился назад, приходя в себя после резкого отката заклинания. Взглянув на Кэсси, он с ужасом заметил, что она по-прежнему погружена в его воспоминания.

\- Кэсси? Кэсси! – он схватил её за предплечья и легонько встряхнул. – Кэсси, вернись! Кэсси! Кэсси, возвращайся!

Страх за эту миленькую блондинку затопил его разум, нехитрые заслоны, призванные защитить его от истинных чувств, сказали: «Адью» - и исчезли в неизвестном направлении: она его не слышит.

\- Кэсси! Кэсси! Вернись! Вернись ко мне, Кэсси! – организм, который, казалось бы, навсегда забыл, что такое слезы, мгновенно наполнил его глаза этой соленой жидкостью, наплевав на мужественный вид своего хозяина.

Так и не добившись ответа от девушки, Джейк подхватил её на руки.

***

Одиночная палата была ослепляюще белой. Белый цвет бил в глаза оглушал и подавлял зрение и слух. Стены, потолок, кровать, тумбочка, медицинские приборы вокруг – все это казалось нереальным и зловещим.

\- «И его ещё называют цветом доброты», - мелькнуло в мыслях у Джейка при первом взгляде на  комнату. После этого все его существо занял образ белокурой ведьмы абсолютно беспомощной среди всего этого царства белого. Такая хрупкая… Такая ранимая… Кэсси…

\- Кэсси, - его голос тут же разнесся по палате, эхом отражаясь от стен.

\- Она не слышит, - раздался женский голос у него за спиной.

Резко обернувшись, Джейк увидел бабушку Кэсси.

\- Как она?

\- Кома, - коротко ответила она, не сводя с него глаз. – Что вы сделали?

Джейк отвел глаза, не рискуя встречаться взглядами с этой ведьмой. Так ложь выглядит более... Более.

\- Ничего.

\- Будем считать, что я поверила, - так же коротко отправила Джейн Блейк, выходя из палаты. – У тебя пять минут.

Проводив женщину коротким взглядом, Джейк вновь вернулся мыслями к Кэсси. Он подошел к ней и осторожно присел на краешек кровати, стараясь не задеть ни одного провода.

\- Кэсси… - Джейк тяжело вздохнул. – Не уходи от меня, пожалуйста…

Ответом была тишина. Оглушающая, давящая, мертвая…

\- Я прошу тебя… - он остановился, словно подбирая слова, как делал последние несколько недель в каждом разговоре, каждый день, каждый час… но только не с Кэсси. – Знаешь, когда я приехал сюда... Я был полон решимости уничтожить Круг, который лишил меня брата. Я считал, что это мой долг перед Ником и перед моими родителями. Остановить это… уничтожить. А потом я увидел тебя. Познакомился… Ты так смотрела на меня, так разговаривала… Ты верила мне до конца, до самой последней секунды у тебя не возникло не единого сомнения.  Я не понимал, почему… И до сих понимаю… Я… - Джейк снова остановился и, опустив глаза, покачал головой. – Я, наверное, спятил… Ты ведь меня не слышишь, - он снова посмотрел на девушку. – Однако… Кэсси, слушай меня. Я вряд ли решусь повторить это вслух… То, как ты смотрела на меня… То, как верила… Я… я никогда не думал, что смогу чувствовать подобное. После того вакуума, в который я себя загнал подальше от эмоций и привязанностей. После той пустоты и нестерпимого одиночества. И я… я сделаю все, что угодно ради того, чтобы увидеть этот взгляд, эти глаза снова. И пускай ты будешь ненавидеть меня, пускай… пускай, ты выберешь Адама, а не меня… просто вернись, Кэсси. Слышишь?..

***

Дни неслись мимо как ошалелые. Декабрь пробежался по Джейку одним холодным днем. А когда Круг узнал о случившемся, по Джейку  пробежались и кулаки Адама Конанта.  Впрочем, по нему кулаки тоже пробежались. После этого памятного забега отношения Джейка и Адама перешли в стадию «кулаки чешутся», что, в принципе, не добавило сплоченности Кругу.

Январь оказался той ещё сволочью.  Фэй, решив, что Кэсси ей вряд ли помешает, перешла в контрнаступление. Джейк же в ответ перешел в стадию: «иди к черту». И при каждом удобном случае напоминал ей о неудачной попытке поколдовать магией Круга. Благо: у Фэй остались капли совести, которые тут же начинали сжигать прожженную покорительницу сердец изнутри, и она затыкалась. Ненадолго, правда.

Джейк, уже привычно лавируя между медсестрами и пациентами, быстро добрался до палаты Кэсси и вошел внутрь, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Здравствуй, Кэсси, - он прошел к тумбочке с установленной на ней вазой и поставил в нее букет лилий. – Сегодня праздник, Кэсси. Вижу, твоя бабушка уже унесла твои подарки. Хорошо, что я не стал приносить его заранее. Держи, - Джейк вытащил из внутреннего кармана небольшую коробочку и оставил её рядом с цветами. – И, все-таки, я точно спятил… - он легонько усмехнулся.

С улицы послышались крики толпы и грохот, словно от выстрелов. Джейк подошел к окну и слегка приоткрыл жалюзи – его лицо озарилось вспышками разного цвета.

\- Хм, - коротко протянул он. – Эта школота совсем потеряла совесть: запускает салюты по поводу и без повода… - ведьмак повернулся лицом к девушке. – Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня слышала… Знаешь, Диана и Мелисса меня достали. Если они ещё раз заикнутся о моем примирении с Адамом, я прибью их к полу шиферными гвоздями. Хотя Диане я немного благодарен. Если бы не она, мы бы не поцеловались, - Джейк настольгически вздохнул. – Так и быть. Её я прибью обычными…

\- Звучит… к-хм… весело.

Джейк замер, а подняв глаза, увидел тот самый взгляд.

\- Кэсси…

\- Что это? – кивнула девушка на подарок Джейка.

\- Открыть сможешь? – его губы растянулись в улыбке.

\- Подай сюда... – тихо откликнулась  Кэсси.

Парень мгновенно передал ей коробочку. Девушка неловкими ослабшими руками открыла её. На нее смотрела подвеска - синий камень в форме сердца. Кэсси подняла глаза на Джейка.

\- Спасибо.

\- Я рад, что ты очнулась, - он присел на кровать рядом с девушкой.

\- Джейк… - голос Кэсси был слегка хриплым, отвыкшим от речи. – Я все слышала.

Парень на мгновение задумался, а затем, улыбаясь, проговорил:

\- Тогда… - он наклонился к Кэсси и мягко коснулся губами её губ, даря ей короткий мягкий поцелуй.  – С Днем Всех Влюбленных, Кэсси.


End file.
